The Girl He Loves
by Metalliqha
Summary: Karena hujan akan selalu ikhlas mencintai Buminya yang telah terlanjur direngkuh pelangi. Begitu juga Momo. / Oneshot / RnR?


**A Kagerou Days/Mekaku City Actors' fanfiction**

**Characters belong to Shizen no Teki-P**

**Story belongs to Metalliqha**

**The Girl He Loves**

* * *

_There was a man who I once knew,_

_for me there was no other._

_The closer to loving me he grew,_

_the more he would grow further—_

_._

_._

_._

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu istimewa—lelaki itu.

Ia tidak tampan. Yah, sedikit, sih. Mungkin bisa dibilang parasnya biasa saja. Ia memiliki tampang yang tidak meyakinkan karena sifat jahilnya itu. Rambut pirangnya, matanya yang terlihat seperti kucing, alisnya, bulu matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya yang selalu melengkungkan senyuman meski dalam keadaan apapun, pipinya yang terlihat kencang karena sering tertawa, telinganya—semua tidak begitu menarik, kecuali matanya, mungkin.

Ia tidak kaya. Lihat saja dia. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bekerja di tempat orang lain jika 'bekerja' untuk orang yang lama dikenalnya saja ia main-main? Itu juga, kan, yang selalu membuatnya dimarah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia bekerja di suatu tempat, dengan orang lain yang tidak mengenalnya dan dikenalnya, tidak mengetahui da diketahui sifatnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan menjelaskan sesuatu dengan ciri khasnya yang lucu namun menyebalkan, membuat atasannya marah dan ia berakhir dipecat, namun ia akan kembali ke rumah dan berkata: "Aku dipecat, lho!" dengan nada paling ceria.

Ia tidak baik—namun tidak jahat. Ia jahil. Mungkin paling jahil kedua yang kutemui setelah Ene, gadis yang selalu berada di ponsel dan komputer kakak. Ia menyebalkan, ia sering sekali bertingkah seolah-olah ingin dihajar—meski kemudian akan dihajar betulan, sih. Kekuatan matanya membuat ia bisa menipu kita dengan baik. Misalnya, saat aku sedang sedih, ia bisa saja memasang tampang bersedih meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak. Dengan kekuatan matanya itulah ia selalu menjahili kami semua. Yang paling sering, sih, Kido.

Namun terkadang… aku merasa simpati padanya.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kekuatan matanya mampu menipu kami. Dan aku merasa, entah kenapa, dengan kekuatan itu ia menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin saja ia merasa sedih setiap harinya, namun terus dan terus membohongi kami semua. Ia mungkin saja selalu tersenyum pahit, namun yang kami lihat adalah tawa menggelegar. Ia bagai ilusi kuat yang tak mampu kami tepis. Namun ada seseorang. Seseorang yang mampu menembus ilusi itu dan merengkuh dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan itu…

Kido.

.

.

.

Iya, Kido yang tahu benar bagaimana dirinya. Mereka telah saling kenal bertahun-tahun. Dan aku yakin bahwa hubungan mereka begitu kuat sampai terkadang mereka saling tidak menyadari. Mereka lebih dari sekadar ketua dan anggota. Mereka lebih dari sekadar "kami teman dari kecil, lho!" Mereka lebih dari sekadar Kido yang dijahili dan ia yang dipukuli. Mereka lebih dari sekadar Tsubomi dan Shuuya. Mereka lebih dari sekadar Kido dan Kano. Mereka lebih dari segala, mereka lebih dari itu.

Dan aku…

Rasanya tidak benar bagiku untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mereka dan menghancurkan kelebihan dari segala mereka berdua. Aku senang mengetahui fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang tahu bagaimana dirinya—selain aku yang hanya berspekulasi, berteori tanpa praktik. Tapi kadang, aku ingin, setidaknya sekali saja, ia memberi atensi sepenuhnya padaku. Aku ingin… aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin bertanya padanya sensasi apa ini yang kurasakan setiap kali berbicara padanya, setiap kali mata kami beradu dalam detik yang selalu tersimpan terikat di hatiku, _apa sesungguhnya ini, Kano_?

Aku ingin memberitahukannya bahwa aku selalu memerhatikannya, mengagumi keteguhannya di balik sesuatu yang ia simpan. Mengagumi keindahannya dari jarak terdekat maupun terjauh. Aku ingin meraihnya. Aku bisa saja menciptakan tiada jarak di antara kami berdua, menempel padanya dan tidak membiarkan setitik celah untuk dilewati segenggam udara. Namun, tidak peduli seberapa sempit jarak kami, aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraihnya.

Aku ingin ia tahu, aku mencintainya dalam setiap hening, riuh, bahagia, sedih, senyum, air mata, tawa dan luka. Aku ingin ia tahu aku akan menerimanya, yang memang dirinya yang sebenarnya ataupun bukan. Aku ingin menerimanya dalam setiap kondisi, aku ingin merengkuhnya, aku ingin jadi orang yang paling tahu dan mengerti dirinya. Aku ingin…

.

.

.

_—__I tried to love him as his friend,_

_then to love him as his lover;_

_but he never loved me in the end—_

_his heart was for another._

_(Lang Leav)_

Aku ingin jadi orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Momo berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil membawa secangkir kopi yang—akhirnya—ia buat sendiri. Memegang gagang cangkir itu dengan hati-hati sambil sesekali menyeruput. Wajahnya kemudian akan dikerutkan karena panas dari kopi itu belum kunjung hilang atau ketika lidahnya mencecap rasa pahit-manis yang menyegarkan.

"Kano -_san_, kau tidak mau kopi?"

Suaranya cukup keras, namun tidak ada jawaban dari pihak yang ditanyakan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang menghadap ke TV besar tempat Kano sedari tadi berada. "Kano-_san_—" kalimatnya terhenti saat ia mendapati Kano telah tertidur di sofa itu. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, ingin marah, seharusnya Kano di sini untuk menemaninya karena anggota Mekakushi-dan yang lain sedang pergi, bukannya malah tidur. Namun, detik kemudian, wajahnya melembut dan sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Gadis bersurai oranye itu kemudian berjalan ke sebuah kamar, dan kembali lagi sambil membawa sebuah selimut.

Ia merentangkan selimut itu dan menyelimuti pria bermata kucing itu. Momo kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya, tersenyum melihat wajah tidur pulas Kano. Tangannya bergerak ke kepala Kano, mengusap rambutnya pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Ia tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini, senyumnya pahit, getir. "Kano-_san_…"

Ia menggigit bibirnya, hendak tidak melanjuti kalimatnya ketika Kano menggeliat, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal itu. Namun ia tidak bangun, malah tidurnya mungkin semakin nyenyak. Momo menghela napas lega dan melanjutkan mengusap rambut pirang Kano—yang ternyata sangat lembut.

"Kano-_san_, jika kau Bumi, maka aku hujan dan Kido-_san_ pelanginya," ujar Momo, kini sebelah tangannya mencari menggapai tangan Kano, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Akulah sang hujan yang datang ke kehidupanmu secara tiba-tiba—tapi kau telah mengenalku. Akulah sang hujan yang berusaha menyejukkanmu, dengan ikhlasku… mencintaimu. Tapi, kau… memilih pelangi, yang indahnya jauh kau ketahui dibandingkan aku."

Matanya kini sudah panas, ada kumpulan air tergenang di sudut matanya. Dan dalam sekali kedip, bulir-bulir air itu mengalir jatuh, meluncur di pipinya, diikuti dengan buliran-buliran air yang lain. Isakannya mulai terdengar, namun ia berusaha meredamnya. "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya lagi, masih sambil terisak. "Aku sudah—bagiku sudah cukup, Kano -_san_, sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengenalmu. Aku tahu berekspektasi setinggi apapun tidak akan membuatmu menengadahkan kepalamu dan berharap derai hujanku membasahimu… Karena yang kau inginkan, hanya satu, hanya pelangi itu. Hanya… Kido-_san_."

.

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu seperti derai hujan. Yang ikhlas memeluk Bumi, meski engkau memilih pelangi._

_(Iit Sibarani)_

* * *

_Halo!_

_Istirahat sebentar dari __**The Last Standing**__, saya memutuskan untuk menulis fic ini. Wah, jangan marah kalau saya suka sama pair ini ya. Mungkin saya memang aneh karena suka sama pair yang sama sekali enggak canon ini. Tapi entah kenapa, saya merasa bahwa mereka cocok. _

_Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari puisi Lang Leav yang berjudul sama: The Girl He Loves_

_Semoga kalian suka._

_Ciaossu!_

_-Metalliqha_


End file.
